


A Valentines Day Pact

by OberonsEarring



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OberonsEarring/pseuds/OberonsEarring
Summary: Scott and Logan make pact on Valentine's Day.





	A Valentines Day Pact

“You're turn One-eye.”

They'd gone out as a group – the X-men. Hiked themselves down to Harry's Hideaway for late night beers and cheers on Valentine's Day. But like most days, it ended up being just Scott and Logan at the pool table with the rest having retired hours ago. 

The game wasn't fair. Scott had told Logan that a dozen times. Part of his mutant power was spatial geometry – easily deciphering the angles and curves that could reflect his beam. That power also worked well at the pool table. He'd already won four games in a row, but Logan continued to challenge him, swearing that he'd beat the man before the night was up.

“So, I guess this is what two lonely guys do on Valentine's Day?” Martha was their waitress – a cute little red head with a swathe of freckles across her cheeks, and a tiny waist. Her button nose crinkled when she laughed. 

“Who said we're lonely?” Logan barked back, taking the beer from the tray. 

“Forgive my friend,” Scott is quick to apologize, taking his own beer away as well. “He's just tired of losing.”

“Harry says he's never seen you lose a game. Is that true?” Scott smiles and takes a sip of beer. “Hope you're not putting money down on it,” she tells Wolverine with a smile and journeys back to the bar.

“Since when are we friends?” Logan asks Scott.

“Since when do you care what I call you?”

Logan shrugs and gulps down half his beer. Wiping his mouth he returns to the game, lining up his shot carefully. “Maybe that's my problem,” he says, pocketing the seven ball.

“What is?”

“No bets. Mind set just isn't in it for the win because there's nothing on the line.”

“I'm not a shark, Logan. I'm not betting on the game. I've already told you, Domino's the only person who's ever beat me, and her power is luck.” She had taken the game in a single shot, with the eight ball rolling in last. “I've never seen a game end so quickly in my life.”

Logan smiled then. A slick sort of smile that sent shivers down Scott's spine. “Then let's play my kind of game.” 

“And what's your kind of game?”

Logan laughed, finishing off his beer in a single gulp. “The dangerous kind.” 

Scott laughed, clearing off the table in just a matter of moves. He really was good at pool, and should have known it would have gotten Logan riled up. “Maybe we should just relax for a bit. Drink our beers at the table.” 

“You mean talk?” Logan gruffed, a snide look on his face.

“Unless you'd rather kiss,” Scott snarked.

Logan smirked. “Would _you_ rather kiss?” He took a pause and considered the man before him. “You know it is Valentine's Day, don't you?”

They walked back to the booth in silence, ordering a bottle of whiskey along the way. The good stuff – on Logan this time – as a special treat for good ol' One Eye. Scott was suspicious, of course, but it had been too many years since he'd had decent whiskey, and Logan surely knew how to order the right stuff. 

The conversation was surprisingly easy between them, going from their most recent missions to the school to Danger Room sessions. Logan missed the old days when Scott would program solo levels into the computer, simple slash 'n' bash scenarios that didn't take any thought rather than the most recent ones that required a team regardless of powers. “You mean a work out session?” Scott asked, feeling that burn of alcohol. He didn't mind it. It was warm, nice. And to be around Logan, when Logan was so easy going, was a nice change of pace.

“Yeah, a work out session. Just something to get the blood going or work off steam.”

“There are plenty of those. I'll show you how to upload them when we get back. If I'm not mistaken, I wrote several for you when you first joined the team.”

Logan wasn't surprised. Scott took of care of things like that, often without askance. But, who, he finally asked, was taking care of Cyclops? Jean was dead. Emma hit the road some time ago, and since then it had just been the Boy Scout on his own. “Guess you need this whiskey more than me,” Logan said, refilling Scott's glass. 

“Why do you say that?” he asked, a little warmer than before. He wasn't sloppy yet, but he was smiling, and that smile looked good on him. 

“You work too damn hard, One-Eye. When do you ever sit down and take time for yourself?”

“I'm doing that now, aren't I?” Indeed, he'd been taking time out a lot lately. Staying out far too late for his schedule, putting off work, just to come to Harry's with the rest of the gang. “I'm not a complete stick in the mud.”

“You used to be,” Logan smiled. “So, what changed?” A deep red blush against whiskey-warmed cheeks, and Cyke pours himself another glass. “Careful there, bub. Closing time ain't for another hour. You need to pace yourself.”

“Is it that late already?”

“You're not ready to go are you?”

“No, not really.”

“Good,” Logan breathes a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“It's nice to have company on Valentine's Day,” Scott says quietly, putting his hand flat on the table. He looks at Logan, the blush become deeper and redder, fading down his neck. “Real nice.”

Logan takes his hand in his own, threading his fingers across knuckles. “You'll never be alone again if you don't want to be.”

Scott says that he would like that, and then they talk some more.


End file.
